


Two Men, A Junkyard, And A Boy

by Darthnikki



Series: Somethings Gotta Give [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t sure of alot of things. He couldn’t remember why he’d been in that warehouse with the scary lady and his daddy, or why he didn’t remember that his daddy was his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men, A Junkyard, And A Boy

Dean wasn’t sure of alot of things. He couldn’t remember why he’d been in that warehouse with the scary lady and his daddy, or why he didn’t remember that his daddy was his daddy. He didn’t know where his mommy was, or where they lived, or even why at times his daddy would clasp a silver ring in his hand and look at him with such sadness that it made Deans little heart ache and he’d hug him the hardest he could just to hear his daddy chuckle and run his long fingers through his hair. Or why when Dean would tell him he loved him; that his daddy would look like he was about to cry, but hold him tight in his strong arms and tell Dean that he loved him too.

The things he did know where that he loved his daddy, and his daddy loved him. That they drove about in a huge black car that Dean thought was the ‘Bat mobile’ and that right at this moment in time he had never, ever seen so many broken cars in all his life! His daddy had said that they were going to visit a friend named Bobby, he wasn’t sure what to expect but it sure wasn’t this gruff looking man who was looking at him with a world of sadness in his blue eyes. Dean tucked himself further into his daddy’s arms and hid his face in the warm neck. It was very cold were they’d gone, so cold that Dean was worried his nose might fall off from the cold. But Dean knew another thing; that his daddy wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him ever; he was always saying that to him,  
“Nothing bad is gonna happen to you while I’m here, you’re safe now’’ he just didn’t understand why it made his little heart clench or his tummy feel all funny, like he was going to be sick like the time his dad had let him eat all that ice-cream and candy. But it did, every single time.

Sam brought a hand to the back of the blonde head that had tucked itself into his neck; Bobby was looking at Dean like they’d lost him all over again,  
“It’s still him Bobby’’ he said softly, Bobby nodded clearing his throat trying to get his emotions in check,  
“You best come inside before you both freeze’’ Sam nodded, he didn’t want Dean getting a cold and becoming ill, it wouldn’t be very good if in the first week of him having a son that said boy got ill, what kind of a parent would he look like? The walk into Bobby’s was achingly familiar, the books were still scattered around haphazardly as if they had no purpose or order, but if you happened to ask Bobby for one of them he could locate it with seconds, the older hunter obviously had a system that had Sams OCD nerves on end, but he admired the man who was like a father to him and at one time Dean, now he guessed that Bobby would become the adopted grandfather.

 

“You wanna tell me what in the sam hill happened?’’ Bobby asked as he sat at the kitchen table, he passed Sam a beer and poured Dean a cup of water, Sam placed Dean on his lap and offered the now curious child the cup, he took it gently, but nearly spilled it as his small hand just wasn’t big enough to grasp it,  
“Two hands bud’’ he softly chided, the boy held the cup tightly in both hands and took a sip, he pulled his face at the drink,  
“Daddy, no like water, want juice please’’  
“Sorry kiddo’’ Bobby intervened, the child looked to him, bright green eyes taking him in, he remembered when he’d first seen those eyes watching him, they hadn’t looked as innocent or open as they did, and it made the old hunters heart clench, clearing his throat he gave a lop sided grin “Only got water at the minute, but if you and yer daddy are staying any length of time I’ll git yer some next time I go to town,’’ Dean considered the comment and nodded,  
“Okay...thanks you Mr Bobby’’  
“No problem kid’’ Dean frowned,  
“I’m not kid, I’m Dean, did you forget? Cause I forgot too, but then daddy was there and he made me member him, and he chased the scary lady away’’  
“Scary lady?’’ Bobby shot a curios look to Sam, but the child continued with his story before the young hunter could elaborate on the tale being told,  
“Mmm hmm’’ the child leaned back into Sams’ chest who wrapped his arm protectively around his waist “She was scary looking, like a monster, I was friend, but daddy made her go away’’  
“Did he now?’’ Bobby asked, he raised questioning eyes to Sam, but the young man was looking to the child in his arms with wide eyes,  
“What do you mean Dean? How did she look like a monster’’ to Sam the demon had looked like an attractive brunette,  
“She had big teefs and funny eyes, and ears like batman, and her arms where all bobbly’’  
“Bobbly?’’ the two hunters asked, Dean nodded  
“Like a dragon, and she smelled funny, like a really bad fart’’ Bobby coughed to cover the laugh that had wanted to come out, but stopped himself when Sam shot him a reprimanding look,  
“Don’t say fart Dean’’ Sam admonished,  
“Well what should I say, you say fart daddy’’ Sams mouth dropped open, and this time Bobby did laugh,  
“Call it a bottom burp kiddo, saying fart can make some people who are all sensitive like feel better’’ Bobby advised, the child nodded in agreement  
“Okay,’’  
“Why don’t you go in the parlour and play some whilst me and yer daddy have a talk’’ Sam placed Dean on the floor and patted him gently on the bottom,  
“Your cars are in the green bag buddy, why don’t you get them out’’  
“Okay’’ Dean ran forward, to the front room, but returned instantly, his small hand clasped to his forehead “I forgots sumsing’’  
“Oh?’’ Sam asked with a raised brow “And what would that be?’’  
“Dis’’ the child launched himself at his father, hugging him tightly “I love you daddy, to the moon and back!’’ Sam cleared his suddenly dry throat, his eyes stinging at the unconditional love that this child had for him,  
“I love you too, now go on.’’ Giving one last squeeze the small boy took off into the parlour leaving the adults alone.

 

Sam turned to face Bobby, knowing that the following conversation wasn’t going to be a pleasant one, he was going to have to explain what he had been doing, and he wasn’t sure if at the end of it, he and Dean would have a roof or a safe harbour anymore. Taking a deep calming breath, he began.


End file.
